


First Kiss

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fraxus Week, M/M, prompt: first kiss/ mutual pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: For a moment Laxus thought that it would have been a good idea to just turn around and walk away. He could have just ignored this entire argument and gone back to what he was doing. Yet, there was something keeping him rooted to the spot. His eyes scanned over Freed’s face and something in his chest began to unravel. All this time away from Freed and the others was taking a toll on him. He missed his team so much that it was terrifying. There was something else that was underneath all that Laxus knew was bound to come out sooner or later and it had everything to do with Freed.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!!!!! WITH THE FIRST OFFICAL PROMT FOR FRAXUS WEEK!!! ENJOY!!

Their first kiss was no soft and gentle, it also wasn’t anything that they had expected.

Their first kiss was rough, intense, heated, and the most alive they had ever felt.

“Why are you doing this?” Freed demanded. His anger making his voice grow higher and his hands tremble.

At the question, Laxus didn’t even turn around. His arm was crossed over his chest and his eyes were staring straight at the wall in front of him. “I don’t have to answer to you,” Laxus whispered dangerously.

That was the last straw for Freed. They had been arguing for the past hour about Laxus, about how he was slowly pushing himself away from Freed and the rest of the team. It had started slowly, first, it was taking on solo missions because he wanted to have some time to himself. Then it was refusing to go on any missions with the thunder legion. Then it was avoiding them all together.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Freed snarled.

Laxus was so stunned at Freed’s language that he turned around just to make sure that it was the same man. Their eyes met and Laxus was hit with immediate regret of his words.

Freed at this point was glaring at him. His eyes alight with anger and hurt. It was the latter emotion that had caused the regret to form in his chest. Before he was even able to utter an apology, Freed took one long stride until they were a mere foot apart.

“I am not going to stand here and watch as you push me away.” Freed was close to screaming. “Why will you not speak to me?” Freed begged. His eyes shined for only a moment and then they were steeled away. His voice at the end had grown softer and his eyes cast to some imaginary spot on Laxus’ chest.

For a moment Laxus thought that it would have been a good idea to just turn around and walk away. He could have just ignored this entire argument and gone back to what he was doing. Yet, there was something keeping him rooted to the spot. His eyes scanned over Freed’s face and something in his chest began to unravel. All this time away from Freed and the others was taking a toll on him. He missed his team so much that it was terrifying. There was something else that was underneath all that Laxus knew was bound to come out sooner or later and it had everything to do with Freed.

“Freed, I think you need to leave. I have a mission in the morning that I need to get ready for.” Laxus said in a flat tone. The lie was sitting on his tongue like a weight.

Something flashed across Freed’s face and then he was looking up again at Laxus. His lips were set on a hard line and when he spoke there was a resolve to his tone. “I will not leave until you tell me what has gotten into you,” Freed said.

Laxus felt frustration pull his lips back in a snarl and annoyance making him close the gap between them even further. “Freed, I am not going to repeat myself twice.”

Again, the lies that were falling off his lips were making his stomach turn and his nails dig into the soft skin of his palm. He couldn’t tell Freed the real reason for his isolation. He couldn’t tell him that the reason why he was trying to push himself away from his family was that he thought that he didn’t deserve them. That he wanted to be strong enough to protect them so that they would never get hurt again. He didn’t want to tell Freed that the reason why he was pushing him away was that Laxus couldn’t take being around Freed without feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

Then he realized his mistake.

Their distance was close to gone. They shared the same air and their faces were inches apart. The air was turning static around them and the tension was shifting to something that Laxus couldn’t ignore. Then he realized that this was his chance to push Freed away, to finally punish himself for what he had done to Freed and his team. So, he leaned closer, his eyes grew dark and his hands uncurled.

Freed stood there defiant with resolve in his eyes. He did not back down from Laxus. Even through the thunderous sound of his heart and the chill that ran up his spine, he did not show any sign of weakness. He was going to get through to Laxus no matter the cost.

“Is that a threat, Dreyar?” Freed growled low in his throat.

Laxus felt his knees go weak to the sound of Freed’s voice. The sound of his last name was jarring for it had been years since Freed had referred to him by the last name. The heavy feeling of melancholy that settled over his heart help push Laxus forward, crowding Freed against the nearest wall. He didn’t deserve Freed, he didn’t deserve his team that was why he was doing this.

Freed’s back hit the wall and his hands reached out for some sort of purchase. His breathing was feeling unsteady in his chest, but it came out of his nose in a controlled manner. His blood was running hot and the rise of his body temperature was making his red coat unbearable. The cravat he was known for wearing was being suffocated. He knew the game that Laxus was playing, he knew what this was meant to achieve. In his mind, Freed knew that the real trial would be to go as far as Laxus was willing to go before he couldn’t take it anymore. Now it was only a matter of strength that Freed not let his heart be entangled. The urge to take this all slow and relish in the newness of them was strong but he knew that was not what Laxus needed. Laxus needed something raw, brutal and painful.

Freed could deal with that. Somewhere in the darkest parts of Freed’s mind, he craved it too. It was the parts of his mind that still lived in the moment where Laxus had inhaled all that poisonous air, in the time that Laxus was exiled, and in the time, he had come to Tenrou Island. All those moments where Freed had wished that they had been alone so that he could declare his feelings, shout his frustrations, and pay Laxus back.

How fucking dare he make Freed fall in love with him.

At that moment Freed knew what he had to do. This wasn’t for Laxus anymore, this was for him. This was his revenge for all he had gone through because of Laxus. This was his way of saying that he would do it all again if given the chance.

His hand came up and roughly grabbed at Laxus’ hair. His other one came around and bunched up the fabric of his shirt that lay over his heart. With a violent tug, their lips clashed together. Freed could feel Laxus’ tense up against him and for a moment Freed had thought that he had gotten it all wrong. Then there was an almost painful grab at his waist and the back of his thigh. He was lifted and slammed firmly against the wall. His broke away from Laxus’ lips to groan in pain.

There was no moment of reprieve before Laxus recaptured his lips and they finally shared their first kiss.

Laxus was reeling from it all. The instant addiction terrified him, and the perfection was unbearable. He felt Freed’s hand tighten in his hair and the pull was intoxicating. His lips were soft and molded against his with ease. The moment he felt Freed’s tongue lick at his lips he knew that it was over. The pressure of teeth against flesh and the heated breathes that they shared heightened every single sensation in Laxus’ body. His hands reached under Freed and groped where ever they could. Their body moved together in harmony and the friction between them made Freed throw back his head and moan.

Fuck, Freed looked beautiful like that.

Laxus knew that he was doom.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review, I love it when you guys leave me your feedback!!


End file.
